


excuse me (while I kiss the sky)

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Adrenaline, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boners, Established Relationship, F/M, Motorcycles, Sexual Tension, references to masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling for Camilla had been exciting enough. Now she had a motorcycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	excuse me (while I kiss the sky)

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, any, Flying is the best feeling in the world._

"W- _woah!_ Are you sure it's supposed to go this fast-?!" Even his own horse's gallop wasn't as fast as his girlfriend's new toy. _Good thing I never get motion sickness like Hinata,_ Takumi thought as he held onto her waist for dear life.

In front of him, Camilla only chuckled, moving his hands up so they were just sitting under her ample chest... _oh._ Well, that at least replaced some of the fear with something more pleasant.

"Hang on tight, my adorable little man."

Oh, he was.

Falling for Camilla had been exciting enough. Not because she was new to him, she'd been in his life since Leo had become his best friend in 6th grade. But one day he'd woken up and realized she wasn't just his friend's sister, she was the hottest girl he'd ever known and he didn't care if he had to wait till he was "legal", he was in _love._

Dating led to kissing, kissing led to losing his virginity the night of his high school graduation, and this afternoon she'd come to pick him up from class on her "new toy": this _motorcycle,_ shiny and black and obviously used but who could tell? Her roommate had helped her fix it up, and her roommate clearly knew her machines.

He'd never been on a motorcycle before he'd dated Camilla.

Hinoka had said it was "like flying", the road rushing a thousand miles an hour under them. Oboro often said the same of her own boyfriend's motorcycle, even as she pretended not to approve of such things. And Leo, he'd admitted to being a little afraid of it once before riding with his sister became his favorite thing in the world.

He heard the rumble of the engine, felt the vibrations race through his body. His breath fogged the visor of his helmet, and he tightened his grip on Camilla's body.

"Here we go!" she cried, and Takumi let out a yell as he felt himself _slammed_ against the wind. They _were_ flying, he didn't dare look down at the road but he couldn't feel any bumps or even humps, they had to be coasting way above the pavement! His heart was racing, his blood crying out for _more, higher, faster...!_

And of course, he was hard as a rock. A given, considering Camilla's breasts, but the feeling of soaring through the air was making it...well, not worse. Right now he couldn't see any downside to any of this.

" _I'm so alive!_ " His shout was muffled against the leather of her jacket. "I never want to stop!"

But eventually, they did. Right in front of his house, Takumi dizzy and panting and more aroused than he'd ever been in all his nineteen years. All his life, planes had been the "flying machines"...takeoff was _nothing_ like this and he was _laughing_ , at the joy of being alive and the lingering adrenaline and his ten-year-old self who'd thought getting on a plane was so exciting.

"My horse is going to have some competition for my favorite ride," he said, once he regained his voice. Camilla took off her helmet and his, smiled and turned around to kiss him.

"Wait till we get on the highway."

He shuddered, knowing he was going to need some time alone once he got inside.

"I'm totally free this weekend."


End file.
